disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Skullcaster Witch
A skullcaster witch is one who does not have a connection to any familiar, but instead has bound her magic into the skull of a dead creature. This may be the skull of a loved one or a sworn enemy, or simply one that for some reason holds great significance to the witch. Regardless, the witch binds it's power to the skull and grants it strange powers while drawing strange power from it as well. Skull Familiar (Su): At first level, the Witch possesses the skull of a creature. The skull can be at most from a tiny sized creature, though it has no maximum size. Skulls of enormous size may just be difficult for the witch to carry around. This skull is treated as an animated object with the Haunted flaw. The object follows your commands, and gains abilities as per the wizard's familiar ability instead of the witch's. The Skull possesses 2 CP upon first level, which can be spent to increase it's abilities as per the animated object rules. At 4th level and every 2 levels after that, you gain another 1 cp for your animated object. These cannot be altered once selected. The skull must be within 100 feet of the witch for her to be able to cast spells. The Skullcaster can perform a ritual to gain a new skull familiar just as a Necromancer does to get a new spell poppet if theirs is destroyed. This replaces the normal familiar ability of the witch. Inhabit Skull (Su) At 4th level, a Skullcaster witch can cast the spell Greater Possession at will, however it can only do so on it's Skull Familiar. The witch can still cast spells through it's skull familiar despite it not having hands or eyes, and the witch can still speak from the Skull Familiar. Activating this is a Standard action, and exiting it is a swift action. When using this spell, the Witch can remain in the skull for 1 hour per level, unless it enters combat, in which it can remain in the skull for 1 round per level. This replaces the witches 4th level hex. Demi-Lich (Su) At 10th level, Skullcaster witch can select the following demi-lich abilities as hexes. These hexes can only be used by their familiar, or by them when possessing their familiar. At 18th level they can select from the grand hexes. These abilities use the witch's normal save for a hex. Major Hexes: Greater Bestow Curse, Unholy Grace, Telekinetic Storm Grand Hexes: Rejuvination, Immunity to magic, Devour soul (Works as the demi-lich ability, but you must spend the money requirements for Trap the soul whenever it is used) The Witch must select one of these as it's 10th level Hex. This replaces the witch's 10th level Hex. Skullcaster Hexes (Su) A Skullcaster Witch has access to the following Hexes beginning at 6th level. Emergence of Athena (Su): ''A number of times per day equal to 3+ your intelligence modifier, when you exit from possessing your skull, you can choose to Cause a violent magical explosion. This is a 15 foot burst centered on the skull. Creatures in the area must make a reflex saving throw or take 1d6+Intelligence modifier in damage This damage increases by +1d6 for every 5 levels the skullcaster possesses. Creatures that succeed in their saving throw take half damage, creatures that fail are knocked back 5 feet, knocked prone, and take full damage. ''Swift Entry (Su): ''It is a swift action for the witch to enter the skull and a free action for them to exit. ''Devastating Emergence (Su): ''Your emergence of Athena damage increases by +1d6. This can be selected multiple times, it's effects stack. ''Emergency Evacuation (Su): ''You must possess emergence of Athena and Swift Entry to select this hex. You can exit the skull as an immediate action. If you do so when it is being attacked, you cancel the attack on it. This also increases the damage dealt by +1d6. ''Skull-Triplicate (Su): ''Once per day and one additional time per day for every 4 levels the witch possesses. The witch can, upon entering her skull familiar, create two identical versions of it. These versions have only 5 hitpoints each but otherwise function identically to the skull. These skulls are immune to attacks of opportunity. As a standard action, you can move from one skull to another while inside one of them. A creature looking at these skulls cannot tell which skull is the one you entered, even if it has life sight. This lasts for 1 round per level. If you have the Emergence of Athena Hex, when one of these skulls comes within melee range of a creature, you can make a touch attack using your bonus to hit. If it hits the skull explodes and triggers your Emergence of Athena ability. ''Skullduggery (Su): ''You can channel any hex you possess through your familiar. This uses your familiar's actions instead of your own. 'REINCARNATION''' Skullcaster Reincarnation